Nightstrike
Background Info Once known as Pip, Nightstrike is a young black Friesian stallion who had Spark-like powers and is therefore regarded as a Spark Bearer. He is the firstborn son of Birch and Alder and is the older brother of Holly. He is the main antagonist of the Mist series, the secondary antagonist being Black Storm. Personality As a colt, he was very shy and sweet, but was often bullied. When his best friend abandoned him, he became evil and full of hatred and revenge. He has a funny side as well since he is shown to love puns. Good puns, that is. He is very skilled and he uses his Spark powers as a source of evil, therefore giving him extra power. Foalhood When Nightstrike was a colt, he was known as Pip. He lived with his mother and father, who were named Birch and Alder. Although he stayed in a small, square pasture, he often left it to play with other foals who lived on nearby farms. Even though the other foals didn't like him, he still played with them, though sometimes they would try to hurt him on purpose. However, one day he met a colt named Bert and another foal named Millie. Pip would play with them every day since they were the only two foals who took a liking to him. They played every day until one day the leader of the foal group, Ace, convinced Bert and Millie that they would be better off in his group rather than their own little trio with Pip, who didn't notice that Ace was trying to undermine their friendship. Sadly, Bert and Millie left Pip and refused to speak to him. They even fell in love. Pip, on the other hand, was miserable. He swore to himself that he would run away and never let them bully him again. Then, when he got big and strong, he would come back and get revenge. And so Pip left, determined to find another home and a place where he could train himself to grow strong enough to beat Ace when he returned and challenged him. Nightstrike After five years, Pip grew into a strong, lean stallion. During these years he had felt a strange presence that led him to believe that he had powers. He would often unleash a blast of energy without knowing what it was. Pip soon became curious, so he went to see Bayala, the unicorn Guardian of the horses. Upon arriving, the unicorn told him that he had great power in what was known as a Spark. Pip believed he could use his newfound power to get revenge on Ace and become the most powerful horse in the world, but Bayala warned him that Sparks were to be used for good only, as its power could soon corrupt if used incorrectly. Pip, however, took no notice of the Guardian's pleas and left. Eventually, Pip met another horse who had power in the headpiece that she wore. She introduced herself as Vortex and confessed that she had been watching him through her magic. Vortex told him about her tragic foalhood, insisting that they were the same and that she knew what it was like to be shunned by everyone. Then, she offered him training for his powers. Pip accepted, happy to know that someone else finally understood him. They trained together for three years, then Vortex told him that he was ready to use his powers and she gave him a new name, Nightstrike. Nightstrike was proud of his powers and soon began to use them to his advantage. Vortex had warned him to start small, so that was what Nightstrike did. Under the cover of night, he would raid small herds and kill their leaders. Then he would force them to join him, promising his new slaves a land of lush grass and fresh water. That land he promised them never came, but the slaves still worked for their leader, believing that they had no choice but to follow him. Shadow Alliance After Nightstrike created his army, he led them all to the Shadows, eager to form an alliance. His master plan was to leach off their power using their sacred Stone of Darkness. The Shadows, oblivious to Nightstrike's plan, accepted. Together they formed the strongest alliance ever made. Nightstrike, however, had not forgotten about his revenge on Ace and the others, so he called a Meeting and told them his plan. He told them about his foalhood and about Bert, Millie, and Ace and how Ace and his friends convinced Bert and Millie to hate Pip, who was now Nightstrike. The Shadows agreed to follow him and help him get revenge. They moved in on the farms to find Nightstrike's old nemesis, now a big, strong gelding. As they got closer, Nightstrike realized that Bert, Millie, and the others were there too, and his old friends now had a foal. Furious, Nightstrike challenged Ace to a battle. Nightstrike triumphed, killing Ace. Then he turned on everyone else and ordered the formerly-rogue Shadows to attack. They left the farm after they killed all of its inhabitants. Nightstrike, however, ordered his army of horses and Shadows to spare the foal, as it reminded him of himself. Little did he know, the foal would grow up to be Dusk, a sibling to Cookie and Rebecco. More Coming Soon!